


Black Widow

by BastetCG



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetCG/pseuds/BastetCG
Summary: Phinks gets suspicious of Chrollo's monthly disappearances.





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathea/gifts).



> Late Merry Christmas to my partner in crime Elena!! Love you bitch! Also, 2019 is the year of unashamedly shipping yourself w your faves!!! Goin' back to my roots as a self insert writer! God Bless!

Phinks had been suspicious for a while now.

“I just think it’s a little weird,” he said to Machi.  “Every month he disappears for a week, then comes back with that dazed expression.”

Machi rolled her eyes.  “You’re projecting.  Besides, even if he is keeping something from us, don’t you trust him?  It’s for the good of the Troupe.”

“Hmm.”

“You ever heard of a vacation?” Feitan muttered.

“Seems pretty frequent for a vacation,” Phinks shot back.

“The Boss probably needs time away from your dumb ass.”

“It’s kind of suspicious,” Shizuku spoke up.

“Thank you!” said Phinks.

“It’s probably not that important, but I have to admit I’m curious,” Shizuku said back.

“Me too,” Kortopi nodded.  “He’d probably tell you if you asked.”

“Maybe.”  Phinks let the subject drop, but it was still at the forefront of his mind a week later, when Chrollo returned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is it you’ve been disappearing to?” he asked Chrollo when they were in private.  Chrollo looked up from his book.

“I’m sorry?”

“Since the Troupe started, you’ve disappeared once a month every month for a week at a time.  When we first started out, you used to say it was for intelligence and research, and we all just let it drop.  But I can’t imagine that you need a whole week at this point, considering our connections.”

Chrollo smiled.  “Are you doubting me?”

“No,” Phinks fought to remain calm.  “But I am curious.”

Chrollo shut his book and leaned back, slicked hair shining in the lamplight.  “It’s still research-based.  But it’s also personal matter.”

“That’s vague.”

Chrollo smiled again.  “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re being followed, you know,” she laughed.

“Yes.  Don’t worry about him though.  He’s ‘just curious.’”

“Oh, losing the trust of your subordinates, are you?”

Chrollo pulled his hand from hers to run his fingers through her hair.  “Perhaps.  Just ignore him for now, Elena.”

Elena, frustrated at the sudden end of the hand holding, pushed out her lower lip and snatched his hand back up again.  “You’re mine tonight.  What he sees is his own fault.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

What on earth was Phinks seeing?  This girl.  This random girl…Chrollo’s “personal matter” was a _girl_?  If Phinks hadn’t been there to witness is himself, he wouldn’t have believed it.  She and Chrollo were dressed well, but not formally.  Chrollo had his hair down and a bandanna covering his tattoo; the girl had long brown hair, thin dancer-like limbs, and exceptional posture.  He felt gross watching them at dinner.  They were all smiles and discreet touches as they ate at a mid-budget restaurant.  Chrollo could have eaten at any restaurant in York New, so why _this_ one?  Why take her somewhere just _nice_ when he could have taken her somewhere _nicer_ , with champagne and gold leaf chocolates?  Phinks grimaced when the girl leaned against Chrollo and dropped her head against his shoulder, her brown hair falling over one side of her face.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Chrollo said after a sip of wine.  “Showing off?”

“Well, it’s not every day I have someone to show off to,” Elena said with a predatory grin.  She stole a brussel sprout off Chrollo’s plate.  “Do you think he’ll confront us?”

“Phinks is strong, but he lacks constitution.  Especially when he’s the one in the wrong.  I doubt he’ll want to bring his presence to my attention.”

With a sigh, Elena removed her head from his shoulder.  “Am I finally going to meet the rest of the Troupe?”

“You know that’s unsafe.”  It obviously wasn’t up for discussion, so Elena rolled her eyes.

“I heard you lost a few numbers recently.”

“You already know what my answer is.”

“But we’d be able to spend more time together,” she teased.  “Don’t you want to spend more time with me?”

“The fact that we lost so many should tell you exactly why I don’t want you joining the Phantom Troupe.”

Elena sighed, but rested back against his side.  “I know.  But I’m greedy.”

“Yes,” he said, “you are.”  There was no malice in his voice.

 

* * *

 

 

There had to be more, Phinks thought to himself.  There had to be.  Maybe she had a nen ability?  That would make sense.  That had to be it.  Chrollo was wining and dining girls to nab their nen abilities.  He’d done it to that fortune telling girl last year.  But that didn’t explain why he was so intent on keeping it a secret.  Phinks was so busy trying to suss out probabilities and explanations that he only realized the girl and Chrollo were leaving because they were gone.  He grabbed his track jacket off the seat next to him threw down some money for his unfinished meal and raced after them.  When he got outside, the pavement was wet and slippery from an apparent rainstorm.  He just caught glimpse of them before they disappeared into a pack of pedestrians.  In two light cycles, e was on their tail again, gently pushing other people out of the way.

He followed them for a few blocks, Chrollo’s coat fading into the darkening sky.  They paused in front of a modest-looking hotel.  No, it wasn’t modest, it was still a very nice hotel, but for _Chrollo_ it was a modest hotel.  Phinks followed them in but hesitated when he realized the only way to follow further meant stepping into an elevator with them.  He threw himself behind a high-backed chair when the girl turned to laugh at something Chrollo had said.  She _was_ pretty.  Maybe Chrollo was just indulging?  Phinks peered around the chair and jumped back when he met her eyes.  She’d seen him.  Fuck.  _Fuck_.  He glanced around the back of the chair again.  Would she tell Chrollo?  Was she going to confront him?  Their eyes met again.

She gave him a wicked smile, then pulled Chrollo down into a downright filthy kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

“Down, girl,” Chrollo said when the elevator opened with a ding.  “Poor Phinks probably has no idea what he’s even looking at.”

“A kiss?” Elena said innocently.

Chrollo smiled but pulled her into the elevator and away from prying eyes.  The elevator closed, separating them from Phinks completely.

 

* * *

 

 

“A girl?”

“He took a girl out?”

“I can’t believe you followed him.” Machi grumbled.

“That doesn’t make much sense,” said Franklin.  “Maybe he was trying to get her nen ability?”

“That’s what I thought,” Phinks said.  “But it gets weirder.  I did some digging.  Turns out the girl he was with was Elena Rekegis.”

“The ballet dancer?”

Phinks nodded.  “Same one seen with that Senator a week ago, just before he went bankrupt.”

Machi, Shizuku, and Franklin’s eyebrows rose.

“I remember a while ago there was something in the tabloids about her dating that sweets company CEO, right?” Kortopi squeaked out.

“Two months before he lost everything,” Phinks confirmed.  “It’s a pretty regular pattern.  Sometimes it takes years, sometimes it takes days.  Every man who’s been involved with her has lost everything.  And now she’s set her sights on the Boss.”

“She’s had me in her sights for quite some time,” Chrollo’s voice rang out in the space of the dilapidated church.  Every member in the room flinched.  “You’ve got some gall trying to tail me and digging around in things that don’t involve you,” he said, expression blank.

“B-Boss, I was just—”

“I’m not upset.  It’s probably time I explain anyway.”  He brushed a hand over his hair and sighed.  “I’ve known Elena since we were in Meteor City.  She lived half a mile from our original base.  We’ve been…involved for years.  Almost a decade, actually.”

“You’ve been…”

“We see each other once a month.  Sometimes a few days, sometimes a whole week.”

“She’s only after—!” Machi tried to object.  Chrollo cut her off with a raised hand.

“She’s not.  She has enough money as it is.”

“What…What do you see in her?  She doesn’t even have a nen ability!  And she’s messing around with other men!” Phinks objected.

Chrollo actually laughed at that.  “That is her nen ability.”  When no one spoke up to ask what he meant, he shook his head.  “Any man she kisses but doesn’t love will lose everything.  Power, money, connections.  Gone.”

Machi looked like she might cry.  “But Boss!  She must be using you!”

“Are you saying she’s in love with you?” asked Franklin.

“Right now, she is.”

“But what if she isn’t?  What if she falls _out_ of love with you?!” Machi shouted.

Chrollo grinned again.  “A thrilling possibility, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Chrollo voice* I love a woman who could kick my ass
> 
> If you're interested in requesting something hit me up on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/bastetwrites?lang=en)  
> Or my tumblr [here](https://bastetcg.tumblr.com)


End file.
